engl661fandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Kristeva
Biography Julia Kristeva is a Bulgarian-French philosopher, literary critic, psychoanalyst, feminist, and, most recently, novelist, who has lived in France since the mid-1960s. She is now a professor at the University Paris Diderot. Born: June 24, 1941 (age 75), Sliven, Bulgaria Spouse: Philippe Sollers (m. 1967) Education: Sofia University Influenced by: Roland Barthes, Jacques Lacan, Sigmund Freud, More Movies: Contretemps Children: David Sollers https://g.co/kgs/bq7njp Kristeva became influential in international critical analysis, cultural studies and feminism after publishing her first book, Semeiotikè, in 1969. Her sizeable body of work includes books and essays which address intertextuality, the semiotic, and abjection, in the fields of linguistics, literary theory and criticism, psychoanalysis, biography and autobiography, political and cultural analysis, art and art history. She is prominent in structuralist and poststructuralist thought. Kristeva is also the founder and head of the Simone de Beauvoir Prize committee From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Kristeva ) Key Words * Chora: '''A non-expressive totality formed by the drives and their stasis in a motility that is as full of movement as it is regulated. (2072) * '''Cogitatio: Thinking (2076 footnote 7) * Pre-oedipal; 1. With regard to psychoanalytic theory, regarding to the initial phases of psycho-sexual growth, prior to the cultivation of the Oedipus complex in the phallic phase. In this stage, the mother is the sole love item of both genders and the father isn't yet acknowledged as a competitor for such or a love object. 2. more typically, designating order or operations prior to the start of the Oedipus complex. PREOEDIPAL: "The pre-oedipal stage of development is crucial for kids, and a time in life when parents should be paying particular attention to tending to the emotional needs of a child." (definition of PREOEDIPAL Psychology Dictionary ''http://psychologydictionary.org/preoedipal/ ) * '''Symbolic/Semiotic' (NATC 2068): Symbolic: The “…aspect of language that allows it to refer.” Semiotic: The “…aspect of language that bears trace of language user’s own body and of the mother’s protolinguistic presence-babbling…” (See complete contextual definition pg 2068). Key Quotes * "Lacan has delineated four types of discourse in our society: that of the hysteric, the academic, the master, and the analyst. Within the perspective just set fourth, we shall posit a different classification, which, in certain respects, intersects these four Lacanian categories, and in others, adds to them. We shall distinguish between the following signifying practices: narrative, metalanguage, contemplation, and text-practice" (2080). * "Indifferent to language, enigmatic and feminine, this space underlying the written is rhythmic, unfettered, irreducible to its intelligible verbal translation; it is musical, anterior to judgment, but restrained by a single guarantee: syntax" (''NATC ''2076). Analysis / Interpretation Major Criticisms * Kristeva prefers to be known as a "female intellectual" rather than as a feminist and her writing as well as the criticism it receives reflect this idea (''NATC ''2070). Some of her writing does focus on the ways that women are subjected in society and given identities only through the ways in which they serve men, however, Kristeva also views modern feminism as its own type of institutionalized religion. She believes that identity should be given more value than labels such as feminist or even female intellectual and, unlike traditional feminists, Kristeva is not interested in the opposing nature of men and women in regards to gender. Related Text * Louis Althusser 1332 * Harold Bloom 1648 * Judith Butler 2536 * Giles Deleuze and Felix Guattari 1446 * Sigmund Freud 807 * Sandra M. Gilbert and Susan Gubar 1923 * Judith Halberstam 2635 * Jacques Lacan 1159 * Laura Mulvey 2081 * Slavoj Zizek 2402 References Simon, Peter, editor. The Norton Anthology of Theory and Criticism. W. W. Norton & Company, 2010. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Kristeva